Albus Potter and The Snakes of Slytherin
by K.A. Le Chat
Summary: COMPLETE! Albus's adventure starts! See what happens! And see if Voldemort comes back, and how power lives in the hands of Scorpius Malfoy? And please leave reviews! They make me so happy!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts

Everybody knows the tale of Harry Potter, but only very few know the one of Albus Severus Potter, the boy who conquered one, even more powerful than Lord Voldemort. Yet, there are many versions of this story, only I know the true one. And this is how it goes;

Albus Potter was nervous but he was also excited. Hogwarts! He thought. I can't believe I'm actually on my way to Hogwarts.

A voice interrupted him form his musings.

"We're nearly there," said Rose Weasley, his cousin.

"Thanks for the heads up Rosie," Albus mumbled.

"You're so scared, I can tell..." Rose teased

"I am no–" Albus began to protest.

"...so don't even try to deny it." Rose finished and turned away, muttering about how all boys were stupid cowards.

The boy scowled at the girl.

"Just leave me alone Rose."

A half hour later, they pulled into the Hogsmeade train station. A large man with a huge, greying, beard was calling out for the first years.

"Firs' years, firs' year, o'er here!" he called.

"Hi Hagrid, nice summer?" Rose asked and flipped her red hair.

"Shut up Rose," Albus sighed, but that didn't stop him from also asking Hagrid how he was doing too. They got onto the boats, and even though they had heard about Hogwarts from James multiple times, seeing in person was much better. The castle was huge, majestic, and beautiful. The moving view from on the boats and the light rocking caused by the water just added to the calm atmosphere, although the chattering of the people behind and in front of them interrupted the peaceful quality.

But the trip was over far too soon, and some of the kids were the epitome of a nervous wreck when they started to get escorted through the doors and into the waiting hall.

At this point, Albus started to get nervous again, and the people around him weren't helping. Please, please, don't let me get sorted into Slytherin, he pleaded in his mind of whomever was listening. Before he knew it, Albus was standing in front of the Great Hall.

He saw James grinning at him from the long Gryffindor table, and then James gave him a thumbs-up. Albus smiled back weakly and tried to calm himself down by taking deep breaths and counting to a hundred. The names started getting called.

"Abeam, Haley," called the Professor. The girl shot up, her eyes shining and strolled up to the stool where the the Sorting Hat was perched. In her eagerness, she forgot that her robes were still too long for her... and tripped. She landed with a loud oomph.

There was a pause, and then a wave of laughter washed through the Hall. The Head Professor sighed and walked over to the fallen form, bringing the hat with her and plopping it down on her head.

Surprisingly, the girl got sorted into Slytherin.

And thus started the sorting frenzy.

"Atom, Nicholas," got sorted into Gryffindor. "Agee, Chloe," was put in Hufflepuff. After, "Barry, Halle," and "Benson, Mia," were sorted into Ravenclaw. The list droned on as "Grade, Juliet," got sorted into Gryffindor and "Grant, Natalie," got placed in it too. Later came the twins, "Karan, August," and," Karan, Patricia," also on Gryffindor.

Finally, finally, came Albus's turn. He remembered that before getting on the train, his dad had told him he could choose. In his head, Albus wished that he would not be in Slytherin. He knew that the sorting hat would not be lenient. Which ever house it thought he would go best in, it would put him there. He was filled with dread as he realized he had a good chance of ending up in the Slytherin house. Albus felt like he was about to cry but suppressed the tears as the hat was s-l-o-w-l-y lowered onto his head. A heavy, forbidding, silence invaded the room and stayed there.

Then, suddenly," GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted.

Albus's spirits soared again. Grinning so widely he thought his face might split in half, he walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat near the edge, across from James and beside the boy named August.

James sat beside Fred and Roxy, his cousins, Uncle George's kids. They were most likely planing a prank on the first years. Lucy was also there. She was Uncle Percy's daughter. Albus was delighted to be in Gryffindor. All of his family was in it.

"Hey," said the boy next to him,"I'm August, you?"

Albus looked at the boy. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a few freckles, when he smiled, he had dimples."I'm Albus Potter. Its nice to meet you," Albus said, happy to become friends with this boy.

"Same. Here, let me introduce you to my sister. This is Patricia, and we're twins. I also have three other siblings. A brother, Max. He's in his fifth year, and he's a prefect. That's Chloe. She is in her seventh year, but she's not a Head Girl. She's actually kind of a rebel in this school. And there's Nicole, my oldest sister. She's in her twenties, and not in Hogwarts anymore, but she is hoping to come back as a Professor. What about you?"

Albus was a bit surprised by this question. The boy was talking so much he never thought he would have a turn.

"Um, I have a brother, James, he's over there, and a little sister, Lily. She's not at Hogwarts yet," he said quietly. He was preoccupied with a boy holding a remember ball.

"It was my dad's you know, Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor house. My dad, that's who he is," the boy said proudly, pointing at the teacher's table.

"Is that-" Albus started.

Rose interrupted, "Yep, Carter Longbottom. I haven't seen him since he was at our house for the new year."

Later that evening, in the dorm, Albus choose a bed next to August's to claim as his own. Across from them were Carter, a muggle-born boy named Sam Poplin, and Tyson Derrick, who wouldn't stop talking about Quidditch.

"I have been practicing flying all summer, so I can't wait until we have our first flying lessons. We've got them tomorrow, right after dinner," Tyson went on. "Really, I'm going to do so well..."

Everybody had tuned him out by then.

Nobody in the dorm had an owl, except for Albus, but Carter had a rat, and it was driving Albus insane. He couldn't sleep at all. So he sat up all night, just trying to force himself to sleep by tiring his body out. At one point he got up to pet Gryffin, his owl. Gryffin had refused to go to the owlrey, so Albus let him stay in the dorm. When Albus finally fell asleep, it was nearly 4:30am.


	2. Chapter 2: Lessons Begin

"Albus, hey, Albus wake up!"

Albus got up, and at first, he didn't remember where he was. He paused for a moment, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings, when it all came back to him. He was in his new dormitory, at Hogwarts. Taking in the happiness that he was surrounded by, he got dressed and went to lunch with August.

"Where's Rose?" asked August, looking around.

"Dunno." Albus said, settling down onto a spare seat and motioning to the empty seat beside him. August sat down and helped himself to some pumpkin juice.

"Say, do you think she's lost? Hogwarts is very big..." August said, sipping his juice.

"Lost? Me? Gosh. I'm not that stupid."

The boys jolted and August dropped his pumpkin juice.

"Watch it! You nearly got my book wet

"Where did that come from?" August said, eyes wide.

"Um, hello? I'm right beside you!"

Albus and August spun around. and saw Rose peeking out from the sides of what seemed to be the hugest book Albus had ever seen in his short 11 years of life.

"Morning Rosie," Albus said. August just waved, flashing a nervous smile.

"Man...That girl can really read." August whispered to Albus while glancing at Rose, slightly afraid of her overhearing him. It turned out that she didn't. For she was too into her big, fat, book.

"Rose got her brains from Aunt Hermione." Albus said.

August's mouth hang and he goggled at Rose. Hermione was famous. She was one of the smartest Aurrors out there.

After Breakfast, the students headed towards their first class, History of Magic. Then there was Transfiguration, and right before dinner, Potions.

Potions didn't go exactly as planned. The Potions Master, Professor Cracks, started off the lesson with a trivia.

"Potter, what's the most important ingredient in a cure for boils?" He asked Albus.

"I don't know sir," was the response.

"Okay, the where can I find a bezoar?" Professor Cracks asked.

Once again, Albus had to admit he didn't know.

"Is there anyone in this room who isn't a dunderhead and can answer my questions?" Professor Cracks asked. Rose raised her hand.

"I think that the main ingredient in a cure for boils is snake fangs, and that a bezoar comes from the stomach of a goat," she said cautiously.

"Very good Ms Wesley, five points for Gryffindor." Professor Cracks said, very pleased.

All during dinner, Albus and August complained about Professor Cracks.

"What a git, he totally favors Rose," August whined.

Dinner was soon over, and the Gryffindor students went outside for their first flying lessons. They had this class with the Slytherins, something Albus and August were not happy about. When the coach, Madam Lessing, came outside, they were all assigned to the brooms. She told them to put their hands over their brooms and to say "up".

Albus glanced at the broom on the ground. It was not as good as James's who had a Nimbus 2032. This was a super ancient Cleansweep, but it worked nevertheless. Albus looked at the broom again and rubbed his fingers against the rough wood. Then Madam Lessing blew her whistle and he said,"up!" On the first try, the broom came up into Albus's hands, which made him step a few steps back in surprise. He didn't expect it to go that took August quite a few times, but eventually he managed. By the end, only one person had not managed to command their brooms. Rose.

"Finally found something you're not perfect at," Albus mocked. He immediately felt bad about it when he saw the look in Rose's face. But it was too late. Rose was already hurt.

"You're just jealous because I'm better at you in all our other subjects," Rose snarled, and she then turned around and ran back into the castle.

"Where are you going? Rose Weasley?" Madam Lessing called.

Rose didn't turn around to answer.

"Young girls these days..." The coach said, shaking her head.

For the rest of the week, Rose ignored her cousin. Instead, she hung out with two girls in her dorm, Natalie Grant and Juliet Grade. Although these girls were the kind who were always gossiping, chatting about clothes, or whispering about boys in class, and Rose was the exact opposite, she stuck with them, mostly because she didn't want Albus or August to think she didn't have any friends.

Albus tried to apologize on many occasions but not once did she make any notice. But ten days later at breakfast, she sat with the boys again, and acted as if she had never been angry. She just started talking to them happily. Albus and August were glad, but also a little bit annoyed. It had been a nice break from Rose, and that was saying something considering that August had only known her for a day. But they soon fell back into their everyday routine.


	3. Chapter 3: August's Plan

By the end of the month, Albus was pretty used to school, and almost getting bored. James had told him that Hogwarts was the home of action. Pffft...Yeah right. Where was all that action now?

That is why, one day, when he got a parcel from his dad saying do not show anyone, Albus left the breakfast table at once and hurried to his room to open the package. He opened it hurriedly and found a note inside.

"Just in case." was what it said. He frowned. Just in case? Inside was a cloak. He observed it a little longer and then realized that it wasn't any ordinary cloak. It was an invisibility cloak. Albus put it on and he disappeared. Just as he was taking it off, August walked in.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked dumbstruck. Albus made him promise to tell no one, and admitted what it was. August was amazed, as far as he knew, there was only one in existence. Albus told him it must have belonged to his father, who chose to pass it on to him. He then told August that he was going to try it out sometime. Sometime very soon.

That night, Albus sneaked under the cloak. August heard him, and went with him. They left the castle and crossed the grounds to Hagrid's hut. They knocked on the door. Hagrid answered, seeing no one he sighed.

"I should 'a know 'Arry would pass the cloak on down. Come in James, come in,"Hagrid mumbled.

Albus pulled of the cloak," I'm not James," he said defiantly.

"Albus!"Hagrid said shocked," and... August?"

August beamed and entered.

After Albus had explained to Hagrid, he begged for advice.

"It's so dull around here now, I want some action before returning for Christmas break, can you... bring me into the Forbidden Forest?" Albus asked, with August nodding his head in agreement.

"Goodness no, what's gotten into you Albus, it is dangerous in there," Hagrid cried.

Albus did appear to be nervous, but he wanted a story to tell Lily, and he assumed that August wanted something to talk about too. He would even bring Rose along so she could tell he little brother, Hugo.

"Please Hagrid?"August begged. After an hour of pleading, Hagrid finally gave in, he said that he would find a way to get the boys, and Rose, into the Forbidden Forest. Albus and August were delighted. They couldn't wait to tell Rose.

Later that evening, in the Gryffindor common room, Albus and August spilled the news to Rose. Her reaction was not expected.

"The Forbidden Forest? Are you guys insane? It's so dangerous in there, even if we're with Hagrid, August, no use in arguing that cause," Rose cried. Albus was disappointed, but also a little relieved. He wasn't in the mood to encounter any of the giant spiders his Uncle Ron had once told him about.

August though, refused to give up so easily. He wasn't afraid and really wanted to go to the Forbidden Forest. August pondered for a while, and finally came up with a good idea.

Now it was nearing Christmas. August had his plan to get into the Forbidden Forest perfected, and he had even discussed with Hagrid. The first step was to sneak out to Hagrid's under the cloak that night.

August made Rose join him and Albus, so at around midnight, the three kids set out across the grounds. They knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut. Hagrid coughed which was August's sign to take the cloak off and he swept it off with a dramatic flair. The door creaked open, but the form in the doorway was not Hagrid's towering mass. Albus was shocked, and tried to pull the cloak back on, but it was too late. Professor McGonagall had answered the door. The Headmistress was obviously shocked, but regained her composure quickly enough to deliver the verdict.

"Detention, all of you!" the Professor said shaking with anger, "I will inform you of your punishments tomorrow."

The next day, at breakfast, the three kids were informed of their punishment. They had to go into the Forbidden Forest, with Hagrid.

Rose was in a panicky mess.

"Don't you remember what happened to our dads Albus? They went into the forest with Hagrid for a detention. And Uncle Harry, your dad, he saw Lord Voldemort! Do you really want to follow in his footsteps?" Rose worried.

"Calm down, nothing bad is going to happen, Voldemort is dead, remember?" August said dumbly. Even though Albus made no comment, he was starting to agree with his cousin.


	4. Chapter 4: The Forbidden Forest

That night, the kids went out into the forest with Hagrid. Albus and Rose were nervous, but August was shaking with excitement. When they walked a short distance from the entrance that they had taken, Hagrid stopped and announced, "Let's split up."

Rose eyes opened wide and she started to whimper.

"Is it following in my dad's footsteps?" Albus asked Rose quietly, and she nodded.

Albus started to panic. But just as he was about to claim going with Hagrid, Rose shouted out that she wanted to go with the gigantic man.

"Al'righ, then Rosie, you come with me, and Albus, you go with Au'ust," Hagrid said.

Albus was completely freaking out now. But he took a deep breath and followed August, trying to absorb some of August's confidence, which August seemed to have in a ready supply. But it wasn't long before Albus stopped dead in his tracks, looking around warily.

He could have sworn he heard something.

"August," he whispered," Hey, August did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a snake," August answered quietly, his confidence starting to ebb away.

"Uh, lets turn back... I want to find Hagrid," Albus whispered fearfully.

August didn't want to give up so easily though, even if he agreed wholeheartedly with Albus. He put on a confident grin instead, and with a weak step forward, he said, "No, let's find the source of the noise instead."

August started to forage further. Albus protested, but he was promptly ignored. The two boys walked a little longer and soon realized that they had turned around somewhere down the line as they were now exiting the forest. The two boys walked a little further down the road what August stopped abruptly. He turned around, eyes wide.

"Why are there snakes on school grounds?" August said shaking from more than just cold.

"I think... I think they are heading for that tree," Albus answered pointing to a huge tree.

August spun back around, and sure enough, a snake sat at the entrance. It's tongue flickered out and it hissed at him before slithering into a hollow at the base of the trunk.

"Let's follow them!" August said and raced towards the tree. But after he got a closer look at the tree, he stopped, "Actually, we can't go into there and investigate, Albus. This is the Whomping Willow, and frankly, if we get too close it will knock our heads off."

"I really hoped we would have some kind of mystery for Christmas," Albus sighed.

"I have an idea, during the break, ask you dad how to get in. He should know. Everyone has heard about the fact that he has gone in and come back out before,"August offered.

"Hey, that is a really good idea. And if you want, you can spend the holidays at my house too. If you do, you can witness everything," Albus said brightly.

"Okay, we'll send an owl tomorrow then, but for now, let's go find Hagrid. I think our detention should be over by now, and frankly, I'm exhausted," August agreed while yawning.

The few days went by quickly, before they knew it, the kids were getting ready for the winter holidays. Albus and August were excited about being together to ask about the secrets of the tree. They also couldn't wait to to play Quidditch. Albus had his dad's old broomstick, and he could borrow James's, both which were a big step up from the Cleansweep he had used before, so he and August were going to start training.

"You actually live here?" August murmured, gazing at Potter-Weasley Mansion. The boys had just arrived and August was currently marveling at the sheer size of Albus' house. Albus blushed, "Yeah, um... but there's five people in my family, and... forget it, just come in."

They walked through the main hall, and then into a courtyard. In the courtyard, there were entrances to four different homes. On each door was a plaque. They walked past the signs denoting Ron&Hermione, Percy&Audrey, George&Angelina, and finally Harry&Ginny. Albus brought August into the Harry&Ginny house. They spotted and waved to Rose who was entering the Ron&Hermione house.

August thought the house was great, just like everyone else who lived there. It was large, yet cozy, and it was decorated beautifully. Albus's room was huge.

The only drawback was that it was right beside James's bedroom. And James had very bad taste in music.


	5. Chapter 5: Saw Dust Blood

"Morning boys," Harry Potter said to his son, and August, "Where are you two off to today?"

"We're going to find Rose," Albus said. "Why aren't you at work? Aren't there any dark wizards that need catching?."

"No, I guess even dark wizards need a break off at Chritsmas," Harry laughed.

The boys grinned. Then they went to the Ron&Hermione house. When they entered, August was shocked. The house was also big, but it seemed more like a Muggle house. He assumed it was Hermione's design, since she was a Muggle-Born.

They went up the staircase and to the left was alarge white door with 'Rose' written on it in huge, pink, swirly letters. Thy knocked, and Rose answered. Her outfit was... surprising, to say the least.

It was funny to see Rose dressed up so girly. She usually wore pants and a vest. Now she was wearing a pink dress. Actually, as the boys walked into Rose's room, they noticed that everything she owned was pink. Even her light fixture was pink.

August tried to get his mind off the pink so he started conversation,"It's a nice day, isn't it, let's go practice playing Qudditch or something."

Albus nodded in agreement, and Rose wanted to watch, so they went out back, passing a large pool, te to the great grass field. James, Fred, Roxy, and Lucy, were already out there, playing.

Patrick was using his mom's broom, and he was lousy. But James, Fred, and Roxy were all on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and they were speeding around on their Nimbus 2032's. All three of them had recieved the brooms for Christmas, when they were 12.

Albus wasn't jealous this time, for he had got his father's old Firebolt. August had borrowed Albus' Uncle Ron's broom and joined the match himself. It was James, Lucy, and August, against Albus, Roxy, and Fred. James's team ended up winning, even with two unexperienced players with him. Unexpectedly, August had turned out to be a good keeper. James had also complimented Albus, on the fact that he was a good seeker, because he had managed to catch the snitch in one swift move, just like his father.

"Maybe you should have a contest with dad sometime. I i think it would be fun to see who would get the snitch first," joked James.

James was the Gryffindor team keeper, and Roxy and Fred were beaters, appearing to have inheriated the skills from their father.

Later that evening, while the whole family was out in the courtyard celebrating Christmas Eve, Albus, August, and Rose pulled Harry away for a quick word in private.

"How do you get past the Whomping Willow Mr Potter?" August asked.

Harry laughed, but didn't answer.

"What are you guys up to now?" the man said, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Just tell us dad," Albus said, ignoring his father's question. He couldn't tell him that there were venomous snakes in the shack if he ever wanted to go there himself. His father would go crazy over that, and forbid him from going there, considering how protective he was. He might even enlist Hagrid to watch over them, just in case!

"Please," Rose begged.

Seeing the pleading looks on the kid's faces, he told them in quick, concise, words,, but made them promise they would keep it a secret. August and Albus were delighted that their adventure was nearing, and they couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts, but Rose's opinion was leaning more to the negative side. She was worried that there was more to this adventure than it seemed.

Soon the holidays were over and the students were headed back to Hogwarts. August and Albus were barely able to contain their excitment. Their original plan was to head out at midnight, on their first night back. Of couse, Rose didn't go for it. She decided that she would go, because "Someone has to watch over you guys..." but they had to wait a week. If they didn't wait, she wouldn't go, _and _shewould tell. So the boys were forced to change their plan and go a week after they started.

Fred, Roxy and James all sat together in the common room. In their hands they had a huge box from _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, _the joke shop ran by the twins's dad, Albus's Uncle George. They were selling the pranks and tricks in the common room for more than they could be bought at the real shop. First and Second years were wasting all their gold buying from them, since they couldn't actually go to the shop.

Rose was reading, and Albus and August were talking. Suddenly August lept up and whispered loudly to Albus and Rose, "Oh no, I just remembered! Professor McGonagall has a meeting tonight at midnight! We can't sneak out, the teachers will hear us."

"Oh well," Rose said from behind her book," We'll just have to go tomorrow."

"Or..." Albus started but he didn't finish his sentense. Instead he went towards James and the twins and bought a box of puking pastilles.

"Come with me," he ordered and Albus and Rose followed him out of the common room.

They walked for a while, and then spotted the Slytherin girl, Haley Abeam, the one who had fallen before getting sorted.

"Hello Haley," August said in a supicious way.

"Hey!" she said brightly, beaming. Realizing who she was talking to, her smile was then replaced by a frown. There was an awkward pause. After a moment of thinking, she said, "actually, its not nice to meet you here, you... you... soil? No, dirt? No, oh, is it sand? No..."

The girl paused again, hand on her chin. The three waited patiently for her to finish talking.

"Wait! I got it, it must be sawdust! Get away from me you dirty sawdust blood!"

"Um, we're all pure blood, not muggle-borns," Albus said, amused that the girl didn't remeber what her insut was. Good thing too because the word she had meant to say was mudblood, which was a highly offensive phrase.

"We need your help Haley," August said.

"Oh, ok, I'll help you..." Haley agreed, her eyes bright. Then she seemd to realize her slip-up and crossed her arms over her chest in a big "X". "I mean, no...NO! NO! NO! I won't!"

"Are you sure?" Rose said," I mean, I could get you an autograph of Hermione Weasley _and_ of Harry Potter if you do it. Really. I swear I'm not kidding."

"Oh! REALLY? OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU!"

She yelped, bouncing around.

Pause...

"No, I don't want anything from sawdust bloods."

"Please?" They pleaded.

After some consideration, Haley agreed, but made them promise not to tell anyone. She said that if Scorpio found out she was helping Gryffindors, he would never be her boyfriend.

That night, Haley met Albus, August, and Rose outside the Great Hall.

"The teachers are in there," Rose noted.

"I know," August said," And Haley, your job is to go in there and cause a diversion, ok? Take this puking pastille, swallow it, and go in there." Haley's eyes narrowed and she gave them a bit of an annoyed look as she walked towards the doors. 'You better get me those autographs soon!"

Then Albus threw his cloack over the other two, and they headed outside. When they reached the Whomping Willow, the kids took a large stick and touched the knot Harry had to them about in the thrashing tree. The long, whipping, branches froze and the kids ducked uner the wood spikes block their way. Then they entered the small hollow. As soon as they entered they knew they had made a mistake. There was a creepy feel to the place. Suddnely Rose screamed. Everybody turned around. And there it was. The snake.


	6. Chapter 6: Snakes in the Shack

The snake was as big as Nagini must have been, if the stories were correct. It made a frightening picture as it reared up, hissed, and pulled it's head back to strike while it opened it's mouth slowly. It was ready to kill the kids with a single bite of its poisonous fangs.

The three of them all flinched and tried to shrink as small as they possibly could. Rose squeezed her eyes shut and Albus kept repeating in his head, _We shouldn't have come here! We shouldn't have come here! Oh my gosh oh my gosh I'm gonna die I'm gonna die and Dad's going to go ballistic!_

"Stand still and don't move... They will go away if you do that... They will... I read it in books when I was in elementary school..." Rose breathed, her face chalk white.

Even though she was telling them not to move, it appeared that she was moving the most herself. She was trembling so violently that it looked as if an earthquake was going on.

Then the snake arched his head back more and uncoiled its giant body, unlocking itself from the striking position. It stopped and then slithered forward, as if it was going to take a good look at Albus. But the snake's eyes were glazed and the green-eyed boy remembered with a pang that snakes had poor eyesight.

It flicked its tongue, appearing to be using its natural ability of thermal sensing. The black snake tongue slipped back to it's scaly lips. The huge snake turned, cocked its head to the children and hissed "_Follow me.'" _In Parseltongue.

Now, you must realize that even when the horocrux in Harry had been destroyed, he still could speak Parseltongue, albeit for a little while. The gift had then been passed down to one of Harry's sons, which conveniently happened to be Albus.

So Albus understood the snake and followed it, but the other two had second thoughts. Exchanging fearful glances, they communicated in the matter of seconds and decided to go after Albus, just in case he needed help.

After a while, and some sliding and rolling, they entered what looked like a cottage. However, everything was boarded up, and it had a distinct look of an abandoned house.

"The shrieking shack... I should have known that this was a place of bad things." Rose whispered fearfully. She had already figured out where they were.

Albus was still following the snake and then he stopped dead. There were over fifty snakes. They were all smaller than the first snake, but they were all imposing, nevertheless. Albus stopped and listened, the big snake was talking again.

_"I am Maraci, the leader of the snakes. Our mother, Nagini, died on the school grounds, and we were created from her corpse, as it has been and will be for all of time . We are the snakes of Slytherin as my great-great-grandmother was the bonded of Salzar Slytherin." _

At this point, Albus muttered everything the snake had said so that August and Rose could understand. Then he asked," What do you want?"

Maraci smiled a sickly, cruel, smile,_"I want your life. only a bite from a powerful human being can give me the strength I need to revive Voldemort, because a new prophecy was created eleven years ago by Sybil Trelawney. _

_That prediction was the last thing she said for I killed her afterward. The prophecy was that only the fifty snakes of Slytherin, infused with power not their own, could bring Voldemort back to life. But we don't want anyone to know he is coming back. That is why are we staying hidden, but now the powerful wizard we need has come to us. Voldemort will return." _

Albus was shocked for a moment. Then he yelled to Roe and August," RUN!"

The kids scattered, trying to get out of the shack, but there were too many snakes, they were doomed. Rose pulled out her wand. She said a complicated spell with a wave and flick of her wand, and the closest snakes flew back. Maraci was slithering towards them, her glazed golden eyes no longer cloudy but clear and focused.

_"Congelatobtatio!"_ The huge snake hissed. August literally screamed. Ice spread from in front of Maraci to underneath their feet, threatening to glue them down to the floor and eradicating all means of escape. The children leaped to the air just in time to avoid being frozen to the ground. The other snakes slithered from the sides of the room to the walls in order to protect themselves from turning into icicles.

Albus, Rose and August landed on a hard, slippery platform of ice. August lost his footing and fell hard on to his bottom.

"What spell was that Rose?" Albus asked, gasping for breath as he pulled his fallen friend up.

"I don't know! I don't understand snake language!" She snapped as she turned her attention to the door and shattered it with another spell.

"My butt hurts so much..." August complained, hand on his rear end.

"Ignore the pain. We have to get out of here first." Albus said calmly and he ushered his friends to the door. They burst out from the shack and into the night, bring a few shards of broken ice with them. Albus reflected later that it was a good thing that Hogsmeade had been deserted.

Albus luckily remembered a secret passageway through Honeydukes that James had once told him about. Albus motioned for the others to follow him, as talking took too much energy at this point in time, and ten minutes later, they were back inside the castle. Yet they didn't stop running until they had returned to the safety of the common room.

"What was that?!" August cried, still panting, as he shook his head like a wet dog. Chips of ice littered the floor.

"Something really bad, that's for sure! I can't believe that there is still a way for Voldemort to come back! Didn't your dad kill him, Albus?" Rose said, brushing some melting ice from her hair.

"Yeah, but there is always a way for the impossible to happen. Anyways, did you hear that? They are trying to stay hidden! We have to tell someone!" Albus shouted.

"As if anyone would believe a bunch of eleven year olds," Rose commented.

"I have a question though. Why did the snake want Albus's life? She said she needed a powerful wizard and, no offense Albus, but you don't know a lot of magic yet," August said.

"Well, maybe I have some of my dad's powers. I don't know if you know this yet, but my dad can't even remember how to speak Parseltongue. So how can I?" Albus worried.

Rose turned scarlet and said, "I think I know, when the horocrux in your father was destroyed, his knowledge was not, he could still speak Parseltongue, the gift was just passed down to you, Albus."

Albus nodded, and suddenly, out of nowhere, he knew how to defeat the snakes. Where, and when he got the knowledge, he couldn't remember, or if he ever even knew before, but he was sure his idea was true, and he was going to figure out how to make it happen.


	7. Chapter 7: The Four Ancient Animals

"Are you serious? You actaully think that we need to find the original animals that belonged to the creators of Hogwarts? Are you insane? How do you even know that they're still alive?" Rose said to Albus.

"I'm not! I actually said the decendants of the animals, like Maraci was the decendant of Salzar Slytherin's snake," Albus protested.

"How do expect to find them, huh genius?" Rose snapped.

"Well, August and I have dedicated our last few days in the library, and it says in an old legend that once every full moon, the originals met in the center of the Forbidden Forest in peace, and thier descedants still do to this day. At all other times, they hate each other. If we can get to the center of the forest on the next full moon, they may be lenient enough to let us live, and we can talk to them," Albus said tentively.

"You do know how many risks we are taking, right? I mean, just from listening to this poorly constucted plan makes me think of ten ways we can die, and painfully." Rose questioned.

"You said 'we'. That means you're coming! Great! see you later," Albus said quickly.

He turned around to leave. Rose began to protest but Albus was already gone. "How do I always manage to get myself into these kinds of messes?" she asked herself.

Albus was planning how to go to the Forbidden Forest, yet again. He knew that they wouldn't have too hard of a time, especially with the help of August. Everyone had already figured out that August was a ninja arts specialist, particularily when it came to sneaking around.

A week later, August had come up with a plan. It was risky, and probably was not going to work, but it was their only option unless the kids were wiling to just stand aside and let Voldemort come back.

So, the night they finalized their plan, the kids snunk under the cloak. They were quiet and cautious, and walked as if they were flying. It was long past midnight when the children reached the center, the only reason they had even managed to get there was thanks to Rose, and her knowledge for complicated spells. Still under the invisibillity cloak, the kids waited, sitting on a large rock. It was freezing, but they were patient and stuck it out. After a while, out of the bushes, four animals immerged. The first was a small badger, quick and creaful it looked at its surroundings cautiously, then settled on a patch of moss. The second was Maraci, she nodded stiffly to the badger, and slythered to a stop. Third was a large eagle. It was larger than most eagles. Large and majestic, the eagle perched on a hollow log. Finally, a lion emerged from the forest. It was beautiful. Its golden mane was full, and covered him like a crown. His golden pelt shinned smoothly. The lion sat still, and all the animals waited. Suddenly, the moon appeared and the lion cleared his throat.

"Ah, finally the moon shows itself, now we can all speak to each other."

"Yes, Argus, but the time will not last forever let us get down to business," Maraci said.

Argus sighed, the lion had no option but to listen.

"As you all know I am searching for the heir of Slytherin-"

"We do know Maraci, but aren't we all looking for our destined heir, I am looking for the heir of Gryffindor, Geigel is seaching for the heir of Hufflepuff," Argus said, nodding his head nowards the badger," and of couse Rulepa is searching for the heir of Ravenclaw."

Rulepa, the large eagle sighed," I sense the damsesl is close, but exactly who she is, I can not be sure."

Geigel looked up from his patch of moss and sighed, "Mine had been found."

"Who is it?" Argus demanded politely.

Geigel opened his mouth to answer but no sound came out. The animals looked towards the moon, it was hidden in the shadows, Geigel wrote in the dirt. "Next time," and he turned around and he left. The others animals soon departed also.

The children were frozen from shock. Slowly Albus turned around," Who is it?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8: Is Nathan the Heir

The kids were now receiving so much homework, they could barely remember about the night when they heard about the heir. They had very little time for any fun at all. But finally the children had a spark of enjoyment in sight - a Quidditch match.

That day the students went out to the field and sat in the stands. Albus could make out James, practicing, and Fred and Callie, doing tricks with their beater clubs. The captain of the Quidditch team, a kind yet tough fifth year, sat happily doing twirls on his broom. His name was Cayden Donnor, and he was said to be very passionate.

The game started of. The seeker, a tall, seventh year, was circling the pitch from very high up. He looked for the snitch and ducked down, avoiding a bludger that had been hit by the Hufflepuff beater. The game had going on for about ten minutes when the most astonishing happened. The snitch landed into the hands of the Hufflepuff seeker. He hadn't even seen it; it just appeared in his hands.

After a lot of arguments and confusion, Madam Lessing announced that it would not count, but that the game would be postponed. Then, the Hufflepuff seeker was suspended from the team for a month, and Madam Lessing took his broom. He was devastated. Rose felt bad and went to comfort him, and made Albus and August go with her.

"Did you actually do anything, or did it really just appear?" Rose asked.

"It just happened, but then again, strange things have been happening to me lately, and I don't know why," he said.

It turned out that the boy's name was Nathan Atom, and he was a second year. He told them about his little brother Nicholas, a first year whom he loved very much. Albus, August, and Rose all suspected that he was the heir of Hufflepuff, but they couldn't be completely sure until the next full moon.

The trio began spending more and more time with Nathan, and as the days passed and the full moon was due to come soon, they were all postive that he was the heir. He showed signs that were so similar to what people guessed Hufflepuff herself acted. He was quiet, but always ready to spring into action. He was kind, but could also be fierce. And he was extremely protective of Nicholas, his brother.

Nicholas also started to spend a lot of time with Albus, August, and Rose. They had quite a few classes together, and often spent free hours talking with them. He was a very nice person, and fun to be around. So as their friendship with Nicholas and Nathan developed, the hour of the next full moon approached, and they were once again pressed with a looming thought.

_Who is the heir of Hufflepuff? _


	9. Chapter 9: The Heir Of Hufflepuff

Chapter 8: The Heir of Hufflepuff

Albus took of his uniform and slipped into a black sweat suit. _Unlikely that they'll find me if I'm dressed like this_, he thought. August searched for him, when spotted they threw the cloak if invisibility over them, and headed to the common room. There Rose spotted them, and they headed into the Forbidden Forest. The night was cool, and so as the kids sat on their mossy rock, they shivered.

Like the previous time, the four animals appeared and spoke when the moon was visible.

"I believe you will tell us who the heir of Hufflepuff is now, Geigel, so tell us," Maraci said slightly violently.

Geigel looked at Argus and at Rulepa and sighed, "The heir of Hufflepuff, is none other than Nicholas Atom."

August gasped. He realized his mistake immediately and clamped his mouth shut, but the damage had already been done, the four animals had heard the sound, and detected the children's presence. Argus came forth and ripped the cloak off. Maraci immediately recognized the kids and prepared to attack Albus, but was stopped by Argus.

"Don't hurt these harmless children, especially that they are Gryffindors," Argus growled.

"Do you know Nicholas Atom?" Geigel asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but we thought it was Nathan," August started.

"You know about Nathan and Nicholas?" Geigel asked suddenly worried.

"August, please stop talking, you've already gotten us into enough trouble," Rose sighed urgently. Albus took a deep breath and spoke up, "Don't kill is, let us go and I promise we will never come back."

The animals let the trio go, and they ran back to the castle. Once in the common room. They all started talking about Nicholas. It was amazing, but the kids needed to hear the Prophecy for it to make sense. Rose was looking through her books, but they knew there was only one person they could go to ask... James. They snuck up to the second year dorm, and looked for James's bed. It was right beside Fred's. They pulled open the curtains, and told James the whole story, he grumbled a little then told them to go back to bed, and that he would handle it.

* * *

The next morning, while Albus and August were eating, and Rose was reading, James went up to them and handed them an address. It was labeled to Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy will get it for you, but be subtle and simple, if your note falls into the wrong hands," he trailed off, then James sat down beside Roxanne and Fred. The kids were shocked, but they sent the letter to Teddy anyways.

* * *

"Guys its here!" August yelled to Albus and Rose. In his hand was the letter from Teddy. It had been ages since they had sent the letter to Teddy, and it was the last week at Hogwarts. They opened it up and inside was a kind of glass ball. They all looked at it, then started to read the words that they found on it.

_The only way for him to return here,_

_Is with the help and blood of the youngest heirs,_

_As powerful as they are,_

_They will be tricked to do it all,_

_Then the Lord will come forth,_

_And claim was he once was here for._


	10. Chapter 10: The new Potter

The kids looked out the window as they pulled into King's Cross Station. None of the mystery had been solved but they had vowed to stay in touch and do some research over the summer. Albus and Rose said goodbye to August and Patricia, and then walked over to the large group that was the Potter-Weasley family. Rose ran to hug her parents and her little brother Hugo, while Albus and James greeted Lily who they had missed so much. Then they cuddled their dad. James started blabbing about how Gryffindor had won the Quidditch tournament and the house cup, etc. But something else had caught Albus's attention. It was his tall red-headed mother, but there was something exceptionally different about her. Her large bulging stomach.

"Are you..." Albus started saying, shocked.

"Yes, I'm Pregnant." Ginny said teary-eyed.

"We learned in January, and at that point it had already been four months, " Lily said proud to know more information than her brother.

Albus did the math. "I'll have another sibling in month?"

Ginny grinned and Albus filled with dread and happiness.

_Whoever this child is, I will do whatever it takes to protect it from any kind of danger, and I will do everything in my power to make sure Voldemort does not return to power_, he thought.

(AN: I'm so proud this is my first author's note! But anyway I understand how short this chapter is but it's my last. I am writing a sequel so please keep checking. Trust me, its going to be even better than this one and now I have practice too! Please keep reviewing!)


End file.
